TOW Chandler Kisses Phoebe
by spunky-scully
Summary: MC - 3 in a set of five companion pieces, follows TOW seven times. Based on TOW Everybody Finds Out! Please RR - Enjoy! :D


**TOW Chandler Kisses Phoebe**

A/N: This is the third in my little venture into friends fiction. Scenarios and character dialogue that isn't mind remains property of the creators and writers of Friends, once again I'm just filling in some gaps for fun :D Enjoy!

Monica snuck across the hall late Thanksgiving night. She was getting used to doing this. It was just...this time she wasn't sure if she'd be welcome. After Joey had run screaming down the hall, Chandler had helped her remove the turkey from her head. It wasn't pretty. Monica had been smart enough to put a bathing cap on underneath, so at least her hair wasn't covered in turkey insides.

Once the turkey was off, she and Chandler had stared at each other awkwardly, before Monica realised she couldn't deal with him backing out on her now, so she excused herself to the shower. She had baited him with the turkey on, but staring into his eyes, her courage failed her. She'd never been so scared in all her life. Chandler hadn't come over later that night. Joey did, to have some more dessert. Monica didn't know what to do.

_Maybe I don't know what to do, but I know what Chandler's going to do. He's going to take it back. He's just not ready. But I have to see him. If I don't...it's like I'm on fire. I'm addicted; to the secrecy, to him, everything. It can't possibly get any hotter, or any better than this. Somehow I have to make this right. I have to fix it._

"Are you awake?" Monica whispered as she slid into Chandler's room.

"Yeah," he whispered back, mindful of Joey asleep on the other side of the wall. Monica knelt on the bed, sitting back on her heels.

"I'm so sorry," she continued. "It was an accident. You have to believe me."

_Where is this coming from? I shouldn't be apologising. I want to have sex, not a deep and meaningful heart-to-heart. He called me fat, dammit! He should apologise to me. Oh yeah, he already dead. Then why do I feel like I'm about to cry? _

"Monica," Chandler sighed, cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand.

_Please don't leave me Chandler. I need you._

"I'm sorry," she added quietly, as Chandler rubbed her jaw.

"It's okay," he replied. "It's okay." Monica lifted her eyes, a smile threatening to break out across her face.

"Really?" He nodded. Monica grinned, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing his face madly. Chandler chuckled. Both of them froze as they heard Joey start to cough in the next room. They stared at each other, millimetres apart and breathing heavily. "I really thought I'd screwed this up," she whispered after several minutes of silence.

"I just needed to cool off. You know I hate Thanksgiving. It makes me a lot madder than usual." Monica smiled, leaning down and brushing her lips softly across his.

"Well maybe I can change that."

_I dunno, but I won't say no to you trying. I wonder if I should bring that 'other thing' up... I guess so, I can't lie to her and without explaining myself, I kinda feel like I am._

"Mon."

"Ahuh," she whispered, engrossed in his neck.

"About what I said."

"Don't," Monica interrupted.

"Don't?" Chandler asked, raising his eyebrows as he pulled back. Monica nodded. "Why not?"

"Well, it was a reflex, right?"

_There you go Chandler, I'm giving you an out._

_Oh God, do I answer that? _

"I guess it was, but-" Monica covered his mouth with her hand, her heart melting as he gave her palm a tiny kiss.

"I don't want the first time we say it to be a reflex, or some kind of misinterpreted 'as a friend' comment, or to go towards any kind of apology, or to be part of any joke. I want us to mean it." Chandler's eyes brightened as Monica's fingers slid from his lips, brushing along his jaw.

_That's it, I can't do this any more. She has to know, it's driving me crazy! Screw waiting for a perfect moment, I gotta tell her I'm in love with her, that it wasn't just 'as a friend'. _

"Oh Mon," Chandler whispered, but before he could say another word, Monica had sealed his lips with a kiss.

"And it's not going to be tonight."

_Maybe she knows I meant it. If she already knows, then maybe I don't have to tell her right away. Maybe I can wait for the perfect moment._

"Why not?" Chandler asked. Monica shrugged, a glint in her eye.

_Oh yeah, she knows. Well fine then. If you don't want me to tell you that you make me happier than anybody else EVER tonight, then I won't. You'll just have to wait._

_I just want it to be special. I want you to tell me first, so that I know I didn't push you into anything, or force you before you were ready. I just want you to be comfortable._

"All right," Chandler relented with a forced sigh, pulling her down for a kiss.

#&#

Monica pulled back from Chandler's kiss abruptly, his fingers frozen on the last button on her shirt, her bare leg slowly sliding back to join its partner on solid ground, stumbling momentarily over their pants tangled together at their feet.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you hear something?"

"No, I was one hundred and ten percent focussed. You?"

"I heard someone calling our names," Monica frowned.

"Ahuh," Chandler replied dryly. Monica smiled up at him.

"Oh honey," she grinned, resting her hand against his flushed face. "But I swear I heard our names."

"Well maybe you heard wrong."

"What else sounds like Chandler and Monica?" Monica asked.

"Um..." Chandler thought. "Change the harmonica? Charlie and Veronica?" Monica scowled. Chandler gave up. "Where was it coming from?"

"Outside."

"Probably just a bunch of kids," he continued, leaving Monica against the window and heading around the hallway to shut the open window to the balcony. When he returned, Monica was waiting for him, smiling softly. His arms wrapped around her waist. "Can you hear anything now?"

"No," she answered.

"Are you sure?" Chandler double-checked. Monica laughed, reaching up and resting her hands around his neck. She nodded as he lifted her, carrying her into the bedroom.

&#

_Them? THEM? What does he mean them?_

"Phoebe...and Joey."

"Joey!" Monica scowled.

_I'm going to kill him, I really am. One more week. One more week and we were going to tell everyone. We had it all planned. Monica was going to cook dinner, and I was going to well...turn up, and we were going to tell them. Goddammit Joe!_

"All right, and Rachel!"

_Nooo! Rachel knows? I knew that cleaning story was lame. Nice one Mon, you blew it. She's going to be so angry I didn't tell her... She didn't seem angry before though. She said congratulations... Crap, what do we do now? Our perfect plan, ruined! Now they're just messing around with us like it's some big joke! If we come out and tell them, they'll think it was all because of them, that they won, when really it isn't. It's not a joke, dammit. Hang on...I know what we can do! _

"Unless..."

"No, no unless. Look this must end now!" Joey exclaimed, frustrated.

_Rachel and Phoebe think they are so great. We'll show them. Sorry Joe, but I can't lose this._

"They don't know that we know that they know, so..."

"Ah yes. The messers, become the messees!"

_Yay! He agrees! I love that he just knows what I'm thinking. Sometimes he has no hope, but when it really counts, he gets it. Awesome. Let's have some fun!_

#&#

_How on earth am I going to make Phoebe think I want to have sex with her? It's Pheobe. E-E-EW! Not in a bad way, no offence Pheebs, if you're listening, or...something. But no, dammit, this is never going to work. Mon, mon, mon enough with the breath spray it's flooding my lungs!_

"So um, how far am I going to have to go with her?" Chandler asked.

"Relax, she's going to give in way before you do!"

_Have you met me? I give in way before Phoebe in almost everything. I can't keep a straight face and that woman, that woman knows how to bluff!_

"How do you know?" he asked, just to check.

_Because if you go too far, you won't be getting any tonight!_

"Because you're on my team, and my team always wins!"

_Her team, her TEAM?_

"At this?"

"Just go get some! Come on, go, go," Monica exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and running into Chandler's bathroom. She left the door slightly ajar so she could hear.

_We HAVE to beat them. Otherwise Rachel and Phoebe will never let me live it down. I can hear them teasing me already. Monica and Chandler sitting in a tree... Gross! I couldn't bear it, I'd die of em- Well no, I guess I wouldn't die of embarrassment. I'm not really embarrassed; I just want to beat them so bad! Come on Chandler, I know you can do it sweetie. You're great at flirting even if it does come off as sort of aloof to some. Flirt your ass off. Phoebe's going to crack, I just know it!_

#&#

"So, this is my bra."

_Oh no, don't look directly at it. I feel like I'm cheating, I can't believe Monica is making me do this. It's wrong, I can't. _

"It's very, very nice."

_That's it Chandler. Just keep it the conversation going, that's it. God I hope Monica tells me when it's time to stop. Turn on the charm, yeah, I can do this. Just pretend it's not Phoebe. Don't think about it, just do it. _

"Well then, come here. I'm very happy we're going to have all the sex."

"You should be. I'm very bendy."

_Woah, that's hilarious! Poor Chandler. This is so funny. I kind of feel sorry for him. It really doesn't seem like Phoebe's going to back down. Maybe I should step in... Narr, I'll let it go on a bit further. Come on Chandler, give it to her good. Show her what you're made of...but not too much!_

_She's bendy. She's bendy. She's bendy. Stop saying it over and over. But it's all I can think about. How do you reply to that? I don't know, all I know is that Phoebe said she's bendy! And...oh no, she's going to kiss me. Stall her! Stall her!_

"Not if I kiss you first."

_That's not stalling! That's a challenge you moron! Oh dear Lord she's touching me, she's grabbed my butt, what do I do, do I grab her breast? I guess so... No, no, I can't. Just touch her on the shoulder, with your fingertip. There you go. Remember, this is Phoebe. It's not Monica. Where is Monica? She better not be cleaning when she should be getting ready to rescue me. Get me out of this weird, twisted game, please!_

"Well I guess there's nothing left for us to do but kiss."

_All right Monica, now, now! We should have worked out an emergency code. Cos that'd pretty much be IT!_

_I wonder what's going on out there, I can hardly hear any more. Hopefully nothing too drastic. Phoebe just said, 'Here it comes', whatever that means. She can be so cryptic sometimes. There, the vanity is perfectly symmetrical. _

"Our first kiss," Phoebe added while Monica remained in the bathroom.

_Fine, if I have to, I will, but only because Monica asked me to. Well, told me to. Only because of her. I can't believe I'm going to cheat on my girlfriend with Phoebe while she's in the next room, listening, on purpose! How does this make any sense? Oh God we're kissing, I can feel her lips on mine. This isn't right, it's not RIGHT!_

"Okay, okay, okay, all right-right you win!" Chandler exclaimed. Phoebe grinned, backing off. "I can't have sex with you!"

_Woah, what was that? Chan-dler! What'd you do that for, we were so close. Phoebe and Rachel...Man. I can't believe we lost!_

"And why not?"

"Because I'm in love with Monica."

_What?_

Monica opened the bathroom door and stared at them, slowly moving forward.

_You love me?_

"You're what?" Phoebe asked, as Joey and Rachel opened the front door and peered in.

"Love her. That's right. I love her. I love her!"

_I'm pointing, and I'm yelling, and oh my God what did I just do? I just told her I loved her. She heard me, I knew she was listening! Does it matter it was part of a joke? That was one of her things. She's smiling, I guess not. Maybe this is what she wanted, all along. I don't know. I just know she, she's looking at me like... Oh I gotta do this right. _

"I love you Monica," Chandler stated as Monica drew closer, squeezing his upper arms supportively.

_I'm whispering because I can't believe I'm saying this to you with three of our friends watching, but I don't care so much that I'm going to brush this off again as another reflex, cos it's not. _

"I love you too Chandler," Monica answered.

_Okay I really need to kiss you now Chandler. _

#&#

After Rachel, Joey and Phoebe left Monica turned, still in Chandler's arms, and looked up into his eyes.

"Poor Joey," she smiled.

"We'll tell Ross soon though, right?" Chandler asked. "And he's not going to be mad?"

"Narr," Monica shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I'll protect you."

"You will? Aww," Chandler teased, hugging Monica's waist tightly. "Hey um," he began softly. "Sorry I let the team down." Monica reached up and touched Chandler's chin, tilting his head down to hers.

_Oh she looks like she's going to cry. Mon, sweetheart, please don't cry. I'm sorry. _

"You could never let me down, Chandler," she whispered. "We still won tonight." They grinned at each other.

_Yeah we did, baby!_


End file.
